


I'm sorry I couldn't save you

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [30]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Leonard Snart Lives, The Oculus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: AU: Sara dies at the Oculus instead of Leonard. Upon returning to the Vanishing Point to retrieve the final piece of the Spear of Destiny, Leonard is reminded of losing her.





	I'm sorry I couldn't save you

**Author's Note:**

> all-the-fandom-love-11 asked for: "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."
> 
> Enjoy a little angst.

Leonard entered the hanger, cold gun at the ready. Mick was just behind him, watching his back. Being back at the Vanishing Point was the last place either of them wanted to be with the memories they had from it. However, they needed to find the Legion’s piece of the Spear of Destiny to finish assembling the thing. It was all too fitting that in Leonard’s opinion that it was stored here. The former headquarters of the Time Masters just felt like a center point of evil.

“Snart, you and Rory find anything yet?” Jax asked over the comms.

“Nothing yet,” Mick replied. “Dunno if it’s here or not.”

“I don’t think it’s in our area,” Leonard added as they walked around a corner.

He stopped short when he saw what was in the center of the massive room that he’d just entered. All the air left his lungs. Leonard lowered the cold gun and pulled down his goggles. Mick bumped into him from behind, not looking where he’d been going. Before his friend could say anything, he saw it too.

The two semi-reformed crooks stared together at the remains of the Oculus. It was now a twisted and broken pile of shrapnel. Once a powerful device that allowed time to be shaped, the Time Masters’ weapon looked completely lifeless. Leonard had no idea how much time had passed at the Vanished Point since it had been blown to smithereens and wiped out the Time Masters.

It had also taken Sara too.

Leonard began walking towards it. For him, it had been months since Sara had been alive, but he hadn’t forgotten her. She haunted his dreams at night when he was able to get sleep. He would see the possible futures they could have had only for them to end in an explosion. Then Leonard would remember that Sara had died saving him and Mick. It wasn’t just them she’d died for, but also for the team and free will

* * *

_“Mick!” Sara shouted as she sprinted ahead. Leonard covered her, shooting his gun at anyone who even aimed their weapon in the direction of Sara or Mick._

_“What are you doing?” his friend demanded as Sara made it up the ramp with Leonard on her tail. “Get out of here!”  
_

_“Not without you!” Leonard shouted, firing at a Time Master stormtrooper.  
_

_“Someone’s gotta hold down the stick,” Mick yelled. “Now go!”  
_

_“Then I’m sorry about this.”  
_

_Leonard whipped around in time to see Sara swing her staff at Mick’s head. His friend fell beside the Oculus in a heap. Sara shoved her hand into the device, letting her staff drop next to Mick. Leonard checked him first, relieved to see he was only unconscious. Then he looked back up at Sara and realized what was happening._

_“Sara-”  
_

_“Get Mick out of here!” she ordered.  
_

_Leonard rose to his feet. “Not without you, Sara.”_

_“No,” Sara shook her head. “This is my choice. Just do it, okay?”_

_“Let me take your place,” he said, stepping towards her.  
_

_She shook her head again. “Leonard, you have to go. There’s no time for this. I’m sorry.”_

_He made his decision in a split second. Leonard reached his hand out to cup Sara’s face before kissing her. Her free hand traveled to brush against his cheek. Even though the words were not spoken and he didn’t want to let himself think that way, it felt like goodbye between them._

_“Had to steal your kiss, huh?” she asked.  
_

_“Next time you steal it,” Leonard said as he gathered Mick up along with Sara’s staff.  
_

_More reinforcements were arriving for the Time Masters now. Leonard could see Druce among them._

_“Run!” Sara told him.  
_

_So he did._

* * *

“Snart!”

Mick’s shout brought him out of the memory. Leonard realized that he was standing halfway up the platform. Mick was way back from him, giving him a concerned look. Leonard had seen that expression on his friend’s face more times in the last year than ever before.

“You okay?” Mick asked.

“Peachy,” he lied.

“Blondie was a hero,” Mick reminded him. “She was better than any of us.”

Leonard nodded dumbly.

“She’d get on ya for moping over her bein’ dead.”

Mick wasn’t wrong. He could almost hear Sara telling him to stop, to pick himself up and keep going. But some day, the memories made it too hard. It would pull him back into wallowing in grief.

“There aren’t any bodies,” he noticed, gazing around them.

“Huh?”

“Look around, Mick,” Leonard turned around. “I remember there were Time Masters here when we left her. The explosion looked like it obliterated everything.”

“So?”

“So now, we’re in front of a hunk of scrap metal that’s still here. I know it’s been a year, but there’s no remains, no ashes. There should be something. If the Time Masters and Sara died here, there would be something. There’s nothing though.”

Mick didn’t say anything.

“Where is she, Mick?” Leonard asked in a quiet voice. “What happened to her?”

“She saved us. She saved all of us. You know I miss her too. Not the same way you do, but I do.”

Before anything else could be said, Jax came back on the comms. “We got the piece, guys. See you back at the ship.”

“Good,” Leonard said hollowly, but he didn’t move.

“Come on,” Mick began to walk out of the room. “I don’t wanna hang around here any longer.”

Leonard followed after him. Before he left, he spared one last glance at the Oculus rubble.

_“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you,”_  he thought as he walked back with Mick.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
